a girl named anonymous
by Lillypop414
Summary: In which I think that it might be kind of fun to make myself a character in an online story for extra credit in Kakashi's LA class, thinking nobody will know that it was me who was writing because nobody knows who Sakura is. Except now everyone does. SxS
1. First Day of School

a girl named anonymous 

lillypop414

i should really work on finishing stories. it's, like, ridiculous how sporadic my brain is. i just can't stop the ideas from a-flowing. i do feel a little bad, though. :( anywayz…i should be able to update Konoha Press sometime this week or next. i am in a little of a block for that—i know what's next, i just don't know how to write it… so. on with this story. basic disclaimer freaking applied.

* * *

_**a girl named anonymous**_

**by: lillypop414

* * *

**

Once upon a time, there was a really pretty girl and her name was my name because the story is about me, and it's not as if I want you to really know who I am. That's what's kind of sort of cool about this whole thing here, the whole 'Anonymity' option everyone has on the Internet.

Nobody _has_ to know who you really are.

You could be the honest person, letting out all your information without a care in the world because, so false to what it really is in reality, nobody in the world does care about what your social security number is. Nobody could care less about your credit card number, your address, your name, or all that fabulous green that you wipe your ass with.

Nope. Nope.

Say that isn't the way _your_ cookie crumbles. Let's pretend that you take the **darker** approach to things. You pretend you're somebody rich and famous, for instance. Maybe you want to become instantly famous with the majority of female population between the ages of eight and eighteen, so you decide to play as Justin Bieber. Well, that's all good and jolly, because nobody can really _prove you wrong_. (Except for maybe a lawyer or Mr. Teeny-Bopper-Just-Got-His-Balls-Dropped Bieber himself, but you know you catch my drift and are totally digging it. For fizzle.)

Anyway, before I get too carried away with myself, let me say a few things.

Whatever is on this webpage is your decision to decide real or not. _I_ am what you decide real or not, along with the people that are in the events I portray to you everyday whenever I want to update this thing.

Just make the decision before you push the pretty little link, because once you enter the world of me, there's no freaking coming back.

_**WAnnA wALk iNTo My wOrLd?

* * *

**_

_**08. 18. 2010. **_

_**(07: 14: 21 AM)**_

**First Day of School**

So, as it seems, you have decided to read my little Internet story. Yay! Good for you, go into your pantry and get yourself a double chocolate chip cookie and indulge in its deliciousness with a full glass of ice-cold chocolate milk. Ah. Delicious, right?

It's always hard to resist the goodness those little critters promise.

Well, a girl aged eighteen was having the same issue, but it was a tad bit different.

…Actually, a lot different. Let me get on with my story, bee-otch. This is extra credit that I am totally trying to get. So shut up trying to correct me.

Kiku was in her pajamas, resting in her bed because that _is_ where you do rest, last time I checked, curled up against her comforter, head submerged into the soft cotton case of her pillow. The light blue curtains covering her window floated in the air as a small gust of wind passed, the white pane of her window lifted about two inches from the ledge.

Her room was what was commonly labeled 'messy clean'. If a neat freak were to pop in with a puff of fairy dust, she (or he…) would have a heart attack, fussing over all the piles here and the mountainous laundry mound there. However, there was a sense to the messiness. Clean clothes yet to be folded were located closer to her closet, dirty clothes that needed to be washed immediately were close to the laundry basket, usually because she had missed the basket during her one-on-one with her imaginary friend the night before.

To get to the point that I am making way too long, Kiku was asleep, purple hair tousled over her pillows, head resting on a porcelain hand. A little dribble of drool rolled out of her pale pink lips, and the drool was not gross since everyone in the world does it. The snoring exiting her throat, though, was a little incessant and needed to stop.

_**BRIIIIIIINGGGG!**_

As if fixing the problem—seriously, the neighbors were about to call the polices for animal abusausages and stuffs like that—the girl's alarm clock rang to life, short Hello Kitty arms shaking about in a frenzy, her head bobbling up in down. It sang loudly, "Wake up, wake up, it's," and then in a robotic voice, "Monday, August 18, six twenty five AM!"

Then, the chant began again in Spanish, but before the demonic kitty cat could ruin her morning further, Kiku snapped her emerald eyes open quickly, glaring daggers at the machine. Her fist shot out in aggravation, and—

"Stupid fucking retarded alarm clock always fucking breaking like a damn fucking retard when I push the damn snooze button," the girl muttered as she trudged out of the bed, leaving a burning inferno as a path behind her that lead ultimately to the bathroom, where she was brushing her mid-back length violet locks.

She flinched when she reached a particularly stubborn tangle, biting her lip until blood dared to escape. It was being so difficult, as if her hair weren't used to being tamed both before and after the morning shower, and letting out a yelp of a battle cry, Kiku gave her last effort of breaking the tangle of hair.

As a reward, her brush—one of those nice ones that spiral with the 'state-of-the-art bristles that promise to break the toughest of tangles'—snapped, nicely at the end of the handle, leaving the bulk of the hair fixer in…well…her hair.

Leaning in closer to the mirror in front of her, Kiku examined the damage while managing to keep the swear counter of the morning under ten with a simple, "Shit fuck ass…," giving enough justice to the current situation. Stuck at about the shoulder length was her brush, dangling nicely, totally defying the gravity law created by that old person.

Hesitantly, she tugged at the wooden handle, only to discover that it was not coming out any time soon.

Kiku groaned, slapping her hands to her face dramatically.

At this time, with only a good forty minutes to get ready for school, eat, pick up her friend, and drive there, she didn't have the patience or allowance to fight the utensil out of her frizzy hair. Thinking quickly as she slipped out of her pajama shorts, she remembered a time when she thought she'd look not as lumpy with a haircut, and decided now was better than ever to chop her hair off.

It was senior year, after all, and one can only play wallflower for so long.

* * *

"YOU CUT YOUR HAIR!"

Ino was screaming again. Only, of which I did think was seriously impossible, it was louder than usual, and carefully looking to my right I saw that she was utilizing her new megaphone that she probably 'borrowed' from the cheerleading coach during summer camp.

I sneered lightly, turning smoothly into my usual parking spot just a couple of cars over from THE cars—like, the really nice ones that made my piece of shit look even shittier—that belonged to THE people—like, the really bitchy popular people that make my PMS look like child's play—that ran the school. I had tried to get a parking spot away from them, but, looking at my other options, I decided that this was better than parking by the football locker rooms.

It permanently smells like dead rat and used Axe there. I tell no lie.

Getting out of my car and slamming the door, little miss Ino was right at my side before I could make a run for it.

She took a big breath, preparing her long rant that would undoubtedly have something to do with my outfit, my makeup, or my hair. I put my bets on all three.

"But, seriously, you look totally fab with that! Like, it frames your face and totally accents the blush on your cheeks, which seriously goes with your boots which I _will_ be borrowing, sweetie! You wear a size seven, don't you, Saku? I'll squeeze if you don't, but, honey, please tell me why I saw…"

By that time, I had chosen the wisest approach of nodding and murmuring an agreeing mumble every thirteen and a half seconds. Ino is my best friend and all, but, when she gets in her gossiping rants, especially those that I could care _less_ about, I just turn my ears off.

That could've been the worst choice, since when I do that, my other senses are heightened about thirty degrees, and, well, the people were walking down the sidewalk, toward Ino and I.

The People™ consisted of some of the sexiest, richest, bitch/snob/asses in the school. They were walking in their goose reminiscent v-formation that students were more than familiar with, and even more so with the ordering. I didn't even have to look to know whom the formation consisted of.

In the farthest corners were Shikamaru Nara and Aburame Shino. I would put my bets on them being so far in the back because they're actually nice, and give a rat's ass about other people. Shikamaru is smart, and Shino actually devotes his time to something other than hairspray and the latest body building equipment in stock, even if he does have a strange obsession with insects.

(**Because, seriously, dude is walking up to a dragonfly right now, and, like, whispering sexy chant words to it. I swear he's building a bug army for when the government decides to backfire. You should see what he does to ants and ladybugs. It's as if those are his favorites. One day, in Social Science—kind of ironic, with **_**him**_** taking that—he pulled a JAR of ants out of his backpack. I know. What the up.**)

They aren't the ugliest in the world, though they are 'acquired' tastes. It's either you think Shikamaru and Shino are sexy on a stick, or you think that they should go suck a dick. I mean, I'm somewhere in between, because Shikamaru isn't ugly at all, he actually has this smart/cool thing about him, and his eyes are actually really deep and intellectual and mesmerizing. I couldn't see myself with him in a million years, though, mainly because I've known him since birth, and he's my stepbrother.

BUM. BUM. BUUUUUM.

(**Drama.**)

My mom had remarried to his Dad for a couple of years, but then they divorced and remarried their original husbands/wives like indecisive hobos. So, even though we're no longer steps, it'll be a tad bit weird for me to even think of macking that.

Shino is a creepy mysterious hot, especially with his glasses on, but when those bad boys are off—damn, he can start a Calvin Klein revolution of fucking deliciousness. It's so sad that the boy is as blind as a bat without his glasses, though. Ino had told me that she heard that he was legally blind.

Anyway.

One row above Shikamaru and Shino are Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto; the loudmouths can be heard, like, _miles _away. In my humble opinion, the hotness scale of The People™ only gets higher the closer to the peak you get, and, with there only being three rows, Naruto and Kiba are second best, and for good reason.

Kiba is one of the most animalistic gorgeous people you could find, with the wild brunet hair, sharp jaw line, cute little nose—I personally thought that he would grow out of it by sophomore year, but nay—and brown honey eyes. He's pretty damn ripped, consequence of playing in practically every sport, but I have no complaints. The only thing wrong with him is that he takes his puppy _everywhere_. It's annoying, especially when you hear random barking noises from his direction and he pretends to have asthma.

…how retarded the teachers are for believing he actually coughs like a dog.

Naruto is adorable, the definition of beach-loving blue eyed blond boy. He's sweet, too, probably the nicest of the bunch, and the only reason he's even in the group (besides his undeniable richness and hotness) is because he's best friends with the leader.

Before I get to _that_ jackass—

"Move, Haruno." A rumbling baritone demanded, and I wouldn't have been sure that it was me he was directing that slave call to if he didn't say my last name.

I glanced beside me, curious to what that odd squealing, wheezing and hyperventilating noise was, only to see Ino clutching her backpack as if it were going to explode goodness, baby blue eyes wide and hungry, face as red as a tomato.

I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

It was like her pores were exuding desperation.

Deciding staring at the suffocating blonde wasn't going to make her act any smarter any time soon, I averted my attention to the hunk(s) of hot in front of me, crossing my arms in defiance.

"Were you talking to me, because last time I checked, I wasn't some drone that takes orders." I smiled, faking a sweet, innocent pitch, "Maybe if you say please I might take your request into consideration."

He sneered, top lip curling as he growled. I should probably tell him later that he's putting shame to Elvis.

"You of all people should know I don't _beg_."

(**ten·sion** [**ten**-sh_uh_n] _**–noun**_

** 1.**

** mental or emotional strain; intense, suppressed suspense, anxiety, or excitement.**

** 2.**

** a strained relationship between individuals, groups, nations, etc.**

** 3. **

** an extreme hatred shared between two people that happen to want to rip each other's throats out and feed them to the Dobermans out back for lunch.**)

Somehow, whenever Sasuke exerts his evil dark aura—that has no effect on me whatsoever—a crowd forms around him in a circle and starts anticipating a fight.

I shrugged nonchalantly, really, because I highly doubt he would fight _me_, a _girl_ in front of all these people, on school grounds. He is influential on the school, but he's not freaking Kami.

"Okay, fine, you don't beg," I grinned, "but you sure do _whine_, Uchiha."

* * *

_**You know you wanna say somtin bout THAT…**_

_**keepINitc0ol**_

8.18.10.

15: 12: 09 PM

"_Okay, so, seriously, I think that Kiku should calm herself down. Cutting off THAT much of her hair for a brush? Come on now. I'm sure if she'd taken a much more reasonable approach, she wouldn't be _bald_ at the moment. AND LIKE, OMG, it seems little Kiku has a crush on somebody~~~. Kind of interesting."_

_._

_._

_._

_**Anonymous_Girl1**_

8.18.10.

15: 13: 03 PM

"_I'm glad I can kind of interest you with my unfortunate life. It wasn't like Kiku took a lawnmower to her scalp. A couple inches off, is all. Don't be so dramatic. And…Kiku having an infatuation on Ryuu. Please shoot yourself and save me the time. _

.

.

.

_**keepINitc0ol**_

8.18.10

15: 15: 10 PM

"_It is so low of you to internet threaten somebody._"

.

.

.

_**Anonymous_Girl1**_

8.18.10

15: 15: 50 PM

"_It is so high of you to acknowledge my internet threat._"

.

.

.

_**Uchiha2**_

8.18.10

16: 02: 17 PM

"_If you're trying to get extra-credit, it would be smart not to swear in the story._"

.

.

.

_**Anonymous_Girl1**_

8.18.10

16: 05: 08 PM

"_If you're trying to give me advice, it would be smart of you not to give it. I don't take stuff like that well._"

.

.

.

_**Uchiha2**_

8.18.10

16: 19: 54 PM

"_Apparently so._"

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter One! I was going to rant but I forgot what I was going to rant about, so…no rant.

**And for the cookies…**

POP QUIZ!: What type of bug was Shino singing sexy chants to? 


	2. Adventures in Homeroom

Lillypop414 _presents_…

* * *

_**a girl named anonymous**_

**by: lillypop414**

* * *

_**Entry #2**_

_**08. 18. 2010. **_

_**(11: 08: 21 AM)**_

**Adventures in Homeroom**

Hitomi was _seriously_ bugging Kiku. She was all in her ear like, "OMG, how do you know Ryuu?" and all, "Did you guys used to go out?"

And all the while she would have this goofy grin on her face that could seriously challenge the creepiness of that the Joker.

Kiku was patiently—as patiently as _humanly _possible, with such a bimbo walking by her side—traveling down the familiar carpeted hallways of Fire East County High School (stupidly nicked with the acronym of FETCH), carefully scanning the labels next to doorways, looking for 207A.

She hadn't noticed that they were on the first floor looking for second floor rooms until she finally realized the stairs they were repeatedly passing were going up, not down.

Now, feeling incredibly retarded for skipping breakfast while knowledgeable of the severe consequences that has on her daily functioning, Kiku stopped in the middle of the hall, nearly making Hitomi run into her.

"Omigod, Ki-chan, would you not—"

The purple haired female stared harshly at her friend, shutting up her going-on-ten-minute rant.

After a few seconds pause, looking at the map of the school with aggravation both because she had been going to the school for three years and she had to use a _map_ to decipher the school that she had been going to for three years, and because that made her look like a freaking FRESHMAN, Kiku deducted, "I think room 207 is nonexistent and that we should both go home and enjoy the rest of our dwindling lives."

Just then, a teacher made himself apparent, seemingly in the process of closing his door. He looked young, well, for an educator, and had the strangest hair that defied gravity in a way that was…odd. In all honesty, he could resemble a scarecrow, with the lazy eyes, one covered by a mask, I should mention, and monochromatic color choice for outfit. For the sake of anonymity, the man _**did not**__**have a **__**mask**_.

…yeah. Like normal people wear masks anyway. HA.

He looked at the two girls, smiling lightly. "I may not be sure, but I think that that number above my door is two hundred and seven. I haven't checked in a while, though."

That map in Kiku's hand, you know, that measly paper with no defense whatsoever, met the wrath of her anger, crumpling into a small, tight ball in a matter of seconds.

**POP!QUIZ**

_**What made Kiku angrier?**_

_a) Hitomi's annoying rants_

_b) Getting lost in her high school as a senior_

_c) Her teacher—that __DEMON__—from last year is her teacher AGAIN_

_d) All of the freaking above -_-"_

* * *

"Sakura-chan," Kakashi drawled familiarly, a tone mixed with singsong and genuine happiness that I was more than used to. Kakashi was my English 2 teacher sophomore year, my AP Theatrics and World Lit. teacher last year, and now—NOW—"It seems you're in my Creative Writing class, too. It's like we can't get away from each other."

I shared a glance with Ino, trying to send her mental images of potential rape, molestation, and all other illegal things this perverted man had yet another chance to do to me, but she seemed to think I was exaggerating, waving away my concern.

She smiled brilliantly, "Period 4, Kaka-sensei? I might be in that class, too."

My eyebrows furrowed.

No.

…

_No._

I need at least one class to myself, away from Ino.

Oh well. If I'm going to become something new, I'm going to have to embrace new things, and melt away from my old ways. I can't just let the high school experience slip through my fingers like I've been letting it these past three years. There's still a lot left to see, do, and have. What will I tell my children when they ask about my Prom? I mean, it's enough to say that I didn't go to Junior Prom, but Senior Prom, too?

I might as well stick a Post-It on my head that declares me 'Worst Mom Ever'.

A new attitude veils over me, and a grin at Kakashi, which sets him off. He shudders, probably used to a grimace or something. As if I'm some sort of degenerate.

(**de·gen·er·ate [**dih-**jen**-er-it]**– **_**noun**_

** 1.**

** a****person****who****has****declined,****as****in****morals****or****character,****from****a type****or****standard****considered****normal**

** 2.**

** a****person****or****thing****that****reverts****to****an****earlier****stage****of****culture, development,****or****evolution**

** 3.**

** NOT ME; AKA SAKURA HARUNO THE AWESOME.**)

I am an _angel_, damn it!

"That's really cool, Kakashi. You're one of my favorite teachers," the lie almost hurts me as much as the confused glare Ino is shooting at the side of my face. I ignore the feeling and tilt my head, looking over him, "May we sit wherever we want?"

He nods slowly, moving out of the doorway. "Sure, Sakura, anywhere. I know most of you all by now." He thinks I miss him cough under his breath, "At least I thought I did," but I totally caught it.

Before I can question him on that little jibe, Ino grabs my arm and pulls me toward her with all of her cheering strength—because, eh-scuse muh, those pompoms are _heavy_ after carrying them a whole game—whispering loudly in my ear as we speed walk across the classroom.

"Okay, you're acting weird. Stop acting as if you're nice and cheery and bubblegum and niceness! It's not you Sakura, okay, it's not, okay, just stop, and I mean, I know what you're doing—I know."

I stick her with an oblivious look as we plop into two seats right next to each other, in the middle of the room. "I don't know what you're talking about," I say airily, shaking my head from side to side. I puff up my cheeks and pout my lips, putting on my best Puppy Dog face.

(**Even though pretending to be 'nice and cheery and bubblegum and niceness' is fun and all, I feel like if I do one more thing out of my normal character, the world will either spontaneously combust or Ino will stab me with her sparkly gel pen. Plenty of people are already stabbing me with weird looks, so I guess I really am layering it on too thickly.**)

She grumbles, turning away from me quickly, ponytail swishing in the air heavily. I watch her face light red in aggravation, and with one determined huff, she turns back to me, three fingers outstretched.

"First, you show up with this short haircut! Second, you're putting on this fake attitude that totally makes you fairy like inside and out and totally approachable? And THIRD! Third you had _something_ with Sasuke Uchiha that you _haven't told me about_!"

My face falls as she gets louder, from a quiet, controlled, contained angry whisper to outraged angry shushed shouts. I wave my hands in front of her face and cover her mouth with haste. Sticky lip-gloss covers my hand, and while I really want to grimace and wipe my palm, I keep it there.

I smile lightly, trying to calm the thrashing girl. "Hey, hey, calm down there," I murmur, "I'll let you know what happened as soon as the opportunity arises."

Ino licks my hand and I jerk back.

"HOW COME YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT YOU AND SASUKE DID, SAKURA?"

I try to remind myself of the promise I made to myself as a horde of people pour in, just before the bell, right in time to hear Ino's outburst. The classroom silences, and so many pairs of eyes survey me.

My eyes, yeah, mine, those lovely emerald orbs, want to jump out of my freaking cranium.

Why?

…

_WHY_?

The People™ + The Bitches™= The Fail That Is This Story.

* * *

So, instead of answering all the questions that were being flung at me during the whole fifteen minutes that consists of homeroom, I decided that pulling out my handy-dandy notebook would be a good way to tell everyone that, yes, I am ignoring you.

I turn to a fresh new page and start scribbling.

* * *

**The Bitches™**

I don't think I've mentioned them. And maybe, I have, but, you know, most likely, I've ripped out the pages since I strongly believe negativity spreads negativity and I don't want a whole lot of bitchy negative in my journal. So. This is going to have to stay in for future reference.

The Bitches™

Head Bitch: Ami Watanabe. She's a slut. Stay away from her. She's the main reason why you find yourself so low on the Social Stratosphere that people think you as invisible, and think you have been a Freshman forever. No one remembers me long enough to think twice about what information they release around me. It's a blessing and a curse, I suppose, but stay way from her purple-headed ugliness. There's only enough room for one oddly haired girl in this school, and I think it's time for me to shine, you know?

Subordinate #1: Karin Yukabushi. She's a whore. Stay away from her. She'll give you some sort of disease just by sharing pencils, pens, or calculators. Don't take gum from her; it probably has mono. She's the reason why Sasuke was declared 'Not Gay' sophomore year, seeing as they had a little stint. No one knows what this consists of. Somewhere deep inside of me, I hope she gave him AIDs. But I'm not serious.

Subordinate #2: Kaede Haani. She's an idiot. Stay away from her. She'll make you lose brain cells just by listening to her. she does whatever Ami and Karin says, just for the sake for staying friends with them. She's actually nice, a little impressionable, but Kaede is a nice girl. A little honey blonde, and a little slutty, but you know, that's okay. She buys lunch for you whenever you forget money for yourself.

THE REST: The Sasuke Fan Club. They seem to hate you because, well, Sasuke talks to you. Even though the words shared between you guys aren't the friendliest, they're better than death threats, restraining orders, and glares. The main members you _must_ watch out for? Tsuchi Kin. She's in band with you. The one that purposely sticks you in the head with her flute? Her spit it **venomous**. Watch out. Tayuya. You don't know why she's in Sasuke's fan club. She seems to have a thing for Shikamaru. BUT she's in alliance with Kin and jabs you with her clarinet.

It's not cool.

* * *

_**You know you wanna say somtin bout THAT…**_

_**keepINitc0ol**_

8.18.10.

15: 20: 19 PM

"_Kiku has a crush on Ryuu. It is definite now. I mean, she's so obviously in denial. You should hurry up and upload the next chapter! I want to know what happens at lunch, because my lady instinct tells me that Hitomi is __**not**__ going to let Kiku forget her promise to tell her what went on with her and Ryuu." _

_**Anonymous_Girl1**_

8.18.10.

15: 21: 03 PM

"_I think you should go to bed. There's school tomorrow and my life isn't some entertainment device. It's a Creative Writing project." _

_**keepINitc0ol**_

8.18.10

15: 21: 10 PM

"_Boo, you whore._"

_**Anonymous_Girl1**_

8.18.10

15: 15: 50 PM

"_She doesn't even go here. Go home. Word vomit. Leave the underage girls alone. I want my pink shirt back. Janice Ian Dyke. Too gay to function. I think I beat you with the Mean Girls references._"

_**|[]-|[]**_

8.18.10

15: 23: 45 PM

"_Hi, Anonymous_Girl1! I work for the school's Virtual Paper. I'm really intrigued by your story! It's so much better than the other Creative Writing's blogs! Maybe we could get together after school and discuss publishing it on a more reachable level, so all the FETCH students can enjoy it? I think that this can really take you places! I'll be in Gai-sensei's classroom until 4: 20 tomorrow, working on next week's edition. Stop by and introduce yourself. :D_

_Stay sharp!_

_~TenTen"_

* * *

A/N: First of all, I'd like to apologize. If anyone is still reading this story, I feel horrible. It's been a year. OVER a year. I have no excuses—well, of course, I could name excuses, but they're not going to make up for anything. I think this story is back on track, and, actually, I happened to fall over it in my hard drive and my original muse rushed back to me. I hope that I haven't lost all my readers, though it wouldn't be completely unexpected. LOL

**And for the cookies…**

POP QUIZ!: What instrument does Tayuya play? What about Kin?


End file.
